


Rokudenashi

by Cacoethic



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Game, i never know what im doing, theres like a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacoethic/pseuds/Cacoethic
Summary: “First of all,” Ann picks up steam, stops fidgeting and tears Ryuji’s hands from his face so he’s really looking at her. “Virginity is an outdated concept. It’s 2018 for god’s sake,” she has on her most stern expression and he plays the part of a scolded child well. “And second of all, don’t call me ‘dude’ when we’re fucking.”





	Rokudenashi

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ann and Ryuji as friends. I think that, once Akira leaves for third year, they would only grow closer in his absence. Despite how much I love their chemistry, I really don’t think they should date? So… sex friends! “Rokudenashi” means ‘good for nothing’ but it’s also a good song by The Blue Hearts… this one was hard to name bc I typically name stuff after music I’m listening to and all the songs I’ve been listening to lately are sad and/or hardcore love songs haha. PS no underage tag, Ryuji & Ann are both 18 in this fic

“Okay,” Ryuji braces himself as if waiting for a punch to fly his way. “Tell me what to do.” A harsh laugh erupts from the girl across from him, almost more painful than being decked. The pair sit cross-legged across from each other on Ryuji’s bed as the moment stretches to eternity. They picked this night, specifically, as his mother is out for ‘a night with the gals’, a transparent excuse for going on a date she doesn’t want to discuss with him.

“Why would I tell you what to do?” Ann’s voice brings him back to reality like a rush of cold water. “Haven’t you seen porn? Just… copy it or something,” her voice grows less confident with each word. The whole thing begins to feel like a bad idea, something they definitely should’ve talked over more before reaching this point. The gears in Ryuji’s head turn slowly as he came to an important realization.

“Hold on,” he shouts down Ann’s exasperated groan and finishes out his question. “You haven’t done this before?” He’s never seen her so pale, looking so small and fragile before uncrossing her legs and making a dash for the door. “Wait wait wait,” he just barely manages to grab her in time. “Why do ya wanna do it with _me_ then?”

“Because I _like you_ , you idiot!” this sends Ryuji for a loop so hard he releases her tiny wrist without realizing it. She’s no longer on her way out the door however, instead opting to wait for his response with arms crossed. He likes her too, as a friend of course, and can’t see himself dating her any more than he can see himself dating Morgana.

“Like… ‘like like’?” he sputters nervously, much to Ann’s chagrin. Genuine relief floods through him when she rolls her eyes, the first time in his life he’s glad a girl _isn’t_ in love with him. Ann’s hot as hell, which was exactly why he agreed to this whole thing, but he doesn’t _like like_ her after all. Grade school terminology aside, Ann can’t believe she’s gotten so close to this moron in Akira’s absence.

Her natural state of being around Ryuji is annoyance, the present being no exception. “I mean I _trust_ you,” she hisses, twisting her hair between her fingers before returning to sit down on Ryuji’s bed. He doesn’t follow, physically or mentally, forcing her to explain herself further. “I thought this was obvious. I wanna have sex and you’re the only guy I can trust. Well, except Akira, but…” the silence speaks for itself. For once, Ryuji finds himself thanking god his best friend left Tokyo last year. They saw him over Christmas break, but before that his visits had been few and far between despite regular messaging and emails. Even if they got into the same university with him, like they were hoping, they’d never seen him express interest in anything sexual at all. In contrast, Ryuji is _constantly_ expressing interest in _all things_ sexual.

Ryuji can’t keep the shit-eating grin off of his face. Ann Takamaki wants him to take her virginity. All of the bad luck in his life must’ve been solely to make up for how fuckin’ lucky he is at this exact moment. Before he can even touch her he’s already concerned about creaming his pants. He knows they should both be focusing on entrance exams – New Years of their final year in highschool has just passed and they’re both aiming for some of the same schools. They could be studying right now. They should be studying right now, really.

“What are you smirking about?” Ann sounds haughty but as he turns to examine her, she resembles a deflated balloon. Nervous. Won’t stop messing with her hair. Somebody’s gotta take charge for both of their sakes. Ryuji takes an enormous inhale followed by a drawn-out exhale and approaches her. They’re soon back to where they started, facing each other on the bed, though this time Ryuji’s opted to kneel. Ann looks at him distrustfully, still wanting an explanation for his behaviour but not brave enough to actually ask.

“I can’t believe you’re letting me- I can’t believe _I’m the one who gets to take your v-card, dude!_ ” Of course he punctuates the sentence by calling her ‘dude’. He’s so hyped he doesn’t even take notice of her offense, covering his face with his hands instead. He’s so stupid. He’s _so_ stupid, but she did pick him after all.

“First of all,” Ann picks up steam, stops fidgeting and tears Ryuji’s hands from his face so he’s really looking at her. “Virginity is an outdated concept. It’s 2018 for god’s sake,” she has on her most stern expression and he plays the part of a scolded child well. “And second of all, don’t call me ‘dude’ when we’re fucking.” Despite her pretenses, Ann blushes at her own use of the word; Ryuji’s face is easily more red than hers. Some delinquent he turned out to be.

“You got it d- Ann!” Ryuji tries to compensate for his lack of knowledge with enthusiasm. “So let’s get this thing started!” That said, he makes no move to make it so. She knew when she proposed this whole ordeal ( _do you want to try having sex?_ ) last week that things would be difficult. Despite his clear attraction to her body, he’s a bumbling fool with more gusto than brains and an inability to do much but talk. But he’s also her best friend, after Shiho of course.

Ann goes for his shirt before she can talk herself out of it. Unsurprisingly, given their relationship, she is first to take charge and will see the deed through if it kills them both. His skin betrays him, goosebumps spreading all over his arms as he lifts them to shed his shirt and give her access to his chest. She smiles at what she sees ( _thank god)_ before going for his pants. He wore basketball shorts on purpose, just for the occasion, knowing they’d be easy to pull off despite how unreasonably cold it was in his room. More goosebumps follow.

The realization that he’s in his boxers and she’s still completely dressed up dawns on him slowly. He approaches her carefully, worried she might bite his head off, before unbuttoning her top with clumsy fingers. Opposite of his expectations, she helps him out gently before impatiently removing her skirt and leggings herself. Neither of them say a word as Ann is quickly reduced to a matching pink bra and underwear. He wants to relieve her of those as well, though he’s been on the internet enough to know that a bra is impossible for anyone (save the one wearing it) to undo. Nothing if not eager, he challenges all those who have fallen before him and reaches around to defeat the clasp. Finding nothing, he fumbles around a bit more with the steadfast determination of an 18-year-old virgin.

“It’s… in the front,” Ann is the first to speak, covering her mouth to partially conceal an obvious smile. Ryuji’s turned fifteen different shades of pink at this point, but once he finds and easily undoes the front clasp, it’s Ann’s turn to blush. Her chest isn’t particularly large nor small, but it’s certainly the best (only) pair of boobs he’s ever laid eyes on in real life. Ann covers her face in embarrassment as he lunges to nuzzle up against them. She’s laid out on her back beneath him before either of them think of speaking again. His mind swimming with magazine sex tips and scenes from every porn he’s ever watched, Ryuji quiets the noise inside his overclocked brain and focuses on what Ann would want. Something tender, probably. He peppers her ribcage with kisses, heading up her body until he reaches her still-covered face.

“Uh,” his voice comes out raspy, betraying his anxiety. Being hyperaware of the erection only now rising up in his boxers makes talking all the more difficult. “Is kissing off the table?” In response, Ann uncovers her still-blushing face and uses her hands to bring his face in closer. The kiss is surprisingly slow and sweet, with Ann opening her mouth and deepening it before they’ve so much as touched lips. _This can’t be her first kiss_. Ryuji is thankful to be guided in something, more than happy to give her the reigns as per usual. The intimacy melts away the tension in his shoulders; he feels Ann soften beneath him. The moment shatters as she reaches down to feel him through his boxers. His dick jumps up to meet her hand, giving her a start.

“Oh!” she lets out a squeak like she’s been pinched or maybe frightened by an insect. “I didn’t realize it would be…” the unfinished sentence lingers in the air between them. Ryuji tries not to overthink things. Ryuji overthinks things. Big? Small? Already hard? Possibly leaking through his boxers? Simultaneously afraid of yet eager for the answer he opts to continue the kiss instead. As things get sloppier, he once more moves his lips down her body with considerably more tongue involved.

When he stops briefly to circle around a nipple with his tongue, Ann lets out a sharp gasp. He withdraws on reflex before receiving a nod and carrying on. Her whole body smells amazing, like fresh laundry but with a hint of something tropical. He showered before she came over but definitely didn’t use anything fancy like coconut body wash or whatever. He doesn’t even _have_ anything fancy, like, any sort of body wash at all. His smell is less important, he supposes, as a blowjob from Ann Takamaki is about as unlikely as … _fucking her_. Bad comparison. The thought of her lips wrapped around his shaft sends another lightning bolt of arousal straight to his cock, however, so he picks up the pace.

Upon hitting her belly button, his gaze returns to her face asking silently for permission. Fed up with his hesitance, a hand reaches down and pries her underwear off herself. “You didn’t have to shave for me,” Ryuji’s voice falters as his eyes fall on her pristine landscaping job. Definitely a lot better than his job, only a single tiny nick present where her thigh meets her crotch. She sighs in a decidedly un-erotic way before chiding him anew.

“It’s just easier this way,” she explains. “Wait. Did you shave for me?” It’s not like he expects a blowjob or anything. But if Ann’s gonna be looking at his junk, he wants it to look _nice_. Plus shaving makes it look bigger, in his opinion. Not hiding her surprise at his nod, she gestures downwards unhelpfully. “Well, just… knock yourself out,” the words leave her lips seconds before her hands move to cover her entire face once more. Ryuji gives her slit a tentative lick, thrilled to see the shiver run up her body in response. But something remains amiss.

“Uncover your face,” his voice comes out more demanding than intended. “I wanna see your expressions… plus then I’ll know what feels good.” This pathetic explanation works; sure, Ryuji wants to improve himself and all, but he mostly wants to see Ann’s eyes roll back in her head if he does well. He has to do well. She obeys, her hands dropping to her sides and grabbing fistfuls of his sheets. With a smirk, he recalls all the times he’s jerked off to her in this exact same bed. Best not to tell her that.

Despite his words, he has exactly zero ideas on how to eat someone out. All the same, Ann seems to be enjoying herself, specifically when he sucks on the small nib near the top of her vagina…parts. He’s not well-versed in anything about the vagina but carefully watches her face and makes sure to repeat the things that make her scrunch up her features in pleasure. His own dick has surprisingly settled down as he focuses intently on getting her off. Pulling back for a moment to look at her vagina as a whole, he wonders if she’ll even be able fit him inside. It looks pretty small.

“Hey,” his voice sounds shaky even to him. She doesn’t take the opportunity to tease, clearly too wrapped up in embarrassment and arousal to speak at all. “Can I… put a finger inside? Or more?” The nod that comes before he can finish the question is needy and eager, giving him a second of pause. Drinking in the sight of Ann, undone underneath him, will fuel his jerkoff sessions for months to come. She’s panting, biting her lip to hold each labored breath back and failing fantastically.

When he returns below, he’s delighted to find she can easily fit a finger. Even more amazing, she can fit two while he laps at that special spot all the while. She’s started making actual noise now, small moans accompanied by wriggling that pushes her pussy closer and closer to his fingers and face. She sucks up his fingers greedily, forcing him to add a third as they churn together inside of her tightly. Feeling her body quake he speeds up the pace, at last able to apply something he’s learned from porn: fuck her through the orgasm. Women love that shit. In porn at least.

Ann finishes off with a loud cry, her lower half effectively riding Ryuji’s face before slowly stilling. He doesn’t think twice about pulling his dick out now, using her slick as lube as he watches her recover from her orgasm. Once she catches her breath, she sits up and observes him with a quirk of her eyebrow. “Let me do that for you,” accompanied by a mischievous grin, a hand pressed to his abs and suddenly he’s toppling back onto the bed underneath her. Expecting a dry hand and instead encountering a warm mouth is perhaps the most blessed experience he’s ever had. Ann is clumsy and seems lost despite her cocky offer, but Ryuji has been ready to cum since before her lips even touched his body.

She tries a few different things out before finally understanding the sucking motion. All things considered, Ryuji’s lucky there are no accidental teeth-scrapings involved. Once it clicks for her, however, she’s miraculously unstoppable. It takes less than 60 seconds to throw him into a panic. “H-hey, you gotta stop-” the unsteadiness in his voice speaks volumes more than the actual words. Her mouth releases him just as he cums, catching her chin just barely, primarily falling on his stomach.

“Oh my god you _idiot_ ” Ann is back to her usual self in seconds, hopelessly frustrated. But her anger subsides quickly as Ryuji offers a half-sincere grin and uses a Kleenex to clean her and himself up. Of course he has a box of tissues beside his bed, Ann reasons, what an unbelievably typical teenage boy. Ryuji leaves for the bathroom to wash his face, covered in an embarrassing amount of her juices. She escaped with a tiny smudge of semen on her face, but he almost needs a shower after their experiment. Faking a boldness she hopes will become real, she pounces on her post-orgasm-blissed out best friend upon his return. Once they’re both safely situated in bed still wearing absolutely nothing, she dares to lay her head on Ryuji’s shoulder. His hand flies to rest on her hair reassuringly, that specific gesture not unusual between the pair when they were fully clothed. The only odd part of the situation was her tits pressed against his side and his dick slowly shrinking in front of their eyes.

“You good?” Ryuji asks, brash as ever. A short burst of laughter comes from too close to his ear. After all the confusion, they hadn’t even ended up going all the way. Her virginity is still safe, Ann muses with more than a hint of sarcasm. Though… this kind of thing didn’t have to end between them just because they stopped for today.

“That was really fun,” she leaves behind the usual condescension she addresses the boy with for just this once. “We should do it again sometime. That, or… something more,” the shyness inherent in her voice at this sentiment is lost on Ryuji the moment he understands what she’s implying. He sits up, displacing her on the bed and practically pushing her off in his excitement.

“Hell yeah!” he’s unbelievable, doing a literal fist pump after receiving his first blowjob with the possibility of more to come. Ryuji is so easy to love, so enthusiastic and caring despite his slow nature. She can’t help but think even this unabashedly enthusiastic side of him is somewhat cute as she watches him celebrate. “Say… can I tell Akira about this?” Ryuji asks with phone already in hand. Ann jumps at him with no hesitation, wrestling the phone away from her best friend. Scratch that. He is _so_ not cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with my third P5 fic of this week!! What am I doing with my life!! It’s funny but in my ‘erotic fics’ like this I still shy away from words like ‘pussy’ and ‘cock’ bc they feel ~too dirty~ to me lol. I don’t rly write my fic with the intention of ppl jerking off to it, I just write a lot of words and there’s fucking sometimes. It’s ok if you do though!! Ahh I should stop writing so many notes on my fics. Thanks for reading


End file.
